User talk:MsIzzy1104
Welcome Hi MsIzzy1104, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the The Kahn Game page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alaric Saltzman (Talk) 01:21, July 6, 2012 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Hey Lizzy! Hows it going? What happened to chat last night miss you gals! Ttyl! Heartbreaker13 (talk) 00:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC)A'''very Hey Izzy! We should definitley meet up tomorrow night to discuss the new episode! ( ThePrettyLittleLiar (talk) 03:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Veronica(ThePrettyLittleLiar) Hey! you were the one on the chat on tuesday right? when we were talking about the books, i was wondering if you ever read the the lying game books aswell? Blondie blue eyes (talk) 21:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia contributors Yeah, it's unfortunate that some people like to abuse the system, or just don't know what they're doing and accidentally erase stuff. There's nothing I can really do about it though, short of restricting editing privileges to registered users only, and I think that would cut down on edits severely. We want people to contribue and the best we can do is to just keep on top of the mistakes and fix them as we see them. Checking the History of a page is very helpful, you can compare an older version to the new one and fix it accordingly. PLLfan (talk) 13:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hey Iz! Well, all you have to do is roll over your avatar with your mouse and there should be a little button that says edit avatar :) Then you can upload your own avatar. If you have any other questions, just ask me ;) [[User:Fleurism| '''Hipster Queen ♥]] [[User talk:Fleurism|'Talk to Alison']] 17:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Avatar I'm afraid you can't do it on the iPad, sorry :( [[User:Fleurism| Hipster Queen ♥]] [[User talk:Fleurism|'Talk to Alison']] 17:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Izzy! Its Veronica! Sorry I didn't get your message from last week :( But I wondering if you wanted to meet up and discuss tonights episode today or tomorrow? I miss our chats, they were really fun! Maybe the others could join too? Okay, well I'll hopefully talk/chat you later! bye :) By the way, Im writing this August 21st right after the new episode of PLL. so maybe we can meet up tomorrow(August 22) ThePrettyLittleLiar (talk) 01:35, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ThePrettyLittleLiar Sorry. I started watching it a year ago so... I have no room to talk. But still... /erased Edit: We're cool. You have good grammar for a sixth grader(; And yes, you can call me Aubrey. PancakesFTW (talk) 05:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Kind of... I'm like her old stuff better, but it's ok. I'll admit, I know all of the lyrics(; I think it would be a great twist in all but I think it's highly unlikey... If they did go with the twin spin off I'm sure it would be a later season. PancakesFTW (talk) 00:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC) where did u find the plot? anything that you find pll, please share it with me? do u know where we can read all the pll books for free? A lot of drama. Ya I don't why everyone is obsessing over Emily's relationships... It's just a show. Shay is straight, Emily is gay. But nonetheless it's not only the whole Emaya, Paily or Emison if Emison is amazing(: shipper wars... I'm assuming you missed this (I set her straight though :D) and this . PancakesFTW (talk) 01:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey I heard it was you're birthday the fourth... Happy belated birthday! And no, psh... I was not creeping on your Twitter(; Re: Badges As far as I can tell, the badge thing is a minor glitch. I have been wondering about that since I first joined the wiki. I asked other admin, I think I even posted about it in a help forum and got no answer. I may try to find out again because it annoys me we can't earn those simple badges. It was PancakesFTW who told you happy birthday. You can see by going to the history of your talk page and seeing who edited it last, just like on any other page. I've had to do that when people forget to leave a signature. Happy Birthday! PLLfan (talk) 22:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fighting I can block people who are abusing the site if you bring them to my attention, but they have to be in violation of the site policies. PLLfan (talk) 23:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Izzy!!! xo I missed you so much. The accounts are being used as a back up, besidesI needed a name change lol :p I hope we can talk some more, I'll be editting more frequently when the show starts and I'm currently trying to get an admin position. Leave me a message if you want talk some more :) (talk) 23:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Same lol (talk) 00:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Well thx that's very sweet of you Iz xx (talk) 20:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come! :O RE: Hey! I'm really glad you like my posts (and I'm really glad you liked Spoby...Spobettes gotta stick together as of lately), and thanks for leaving me a message. What did you think of that last episode? I thought it was crazy, I was really sad, but I personally loved Spencer slapping Toby. IDK why =D Kayson3259 (talk) 22:05, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry, I didn't have access to a computer yesterday :( I'll try and make it next time :) RE:Chat? I'll be there. I might not be watching the episode though cause my brother is using the T.V. To watch a basketball game :/ I'll still be there though <3 [[User:Fleurism| Hipster Queen ']] [[User talk:Fleurism|'Talk to Alison]] 00:09, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: :( I'm using my ipad...my laptop isn't connecting to the internet. You can spoil it if you want to :)